A Forbidden Indulgence
by GiveMeRiddle
Summary: What happens when Hermione wakes up one morning in a complete disarray, only to find herself letting go in potions class *smirks* PWP severus snape/hermione granger


**Hullo! This is my first story and although i wanted to start off with a bigger fic, this particular one is all smut; so constructive criticism will be appreciated!  
-This is by all means, an AU, so let's not get too offended yeah..  
-given in Hermione, Severus/Lucius POV, indicated by their initials  
-Warning: heavy smut, teacher/student interaction, mature/explicit sexual situations. If you are underage please do not read it.  
-Disclaimer: Harry Potter and corresponding characters belongs to JK Rowling. The idea belongs to me.  
-Also my utmost gratitude to linux-ginny who beta-ed this; despite the fact that she absolutely abhors writing any form of smut. You know i love you babe :***

 **Mostly porn without plot. I will strive to give better foreplay next time ;) (the literary kind)  
Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

 **A FORBIDDEN INDULGENCE**

 **H**

" _I am going to part those pretty lips of yours, and make you scream my name_ …"

"No… No… No… No!" she cried frantically to the room in general.  
It was the third day of her seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hermione Granger was already late for her potions class which had started, she quickly turned to check her watch, 5 minutes ago.

"This is NOT happening," she wailed in despair knowing without doubt, that her excuses and guilt would do nothing to deter Snape from docking points from her house.

 _He took the little rose bud in mouth and circled the areola with his tongue. She arched her back and pushed his breast closer to his face, desperately aching for the contact of his wet tongue with the bundle of nerves. "Don't…," she gasped. He merely stopped his ministrations and looked up, his eyebrow arched in a beautiful slant. "..stop..," she ended in defeat._

She slipped on her shirt, skirt, socks and mittens. _Mittens?_ She snorted. Boy, was she distracted today! She removed her mittens, for it was way too hot for them, and ran down the halls, her mind was heavily invested in last night's dream. A wet dream, she thought drily. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she would stoop to such baser pleasures. This is what happens if you read all of Lavender's romances, she admonished herself. In her haste, she realized, she forgot to put on a bra. There was something wrong today. Was she really that turned on and distracted that she had gone commando? How scandalous! She blushed. But she was late and her breasts bounced heavily as she trudged on, not daring to go back to the dormitory and fix herself.

She opened the dungeon doors dramatically, heaving and slightly breathless. She promptly turned a deep shade of red on finding herself as the center of attention.

"20 points from Gryffindor!" Snape sneered loudly. "The Head Girl finally deems us worthy of her presence. How touching."  
"I..i..", Hermione groaned inwardly, not knowing what to say.  
"Quit your blabbering and sit down," he sneered.  
Hermione's shoulders slumped as she made her way to the seat, smiling faintly when she saw Harry and Ron giving her sympathetic looks. Draco looked back and smirked at her and she made it a point to glare back as viciously as possible.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, the Governors are present today for inspection in all classes. Any talking or moving about will not be tolerated. And DO NOT blow up your cauldrons," he glared at Neville, who did a phenomenal impression of a guppyfish. "Mr. Malfoy will be inspecting us today," he said, pointing somewhere to her right. She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy smirking at everyone. _Like father, like son_ , she thought to herself and scowled.

"Put your books in and continue brewing the Elixir of Death. You will complete at least till stage 5. "

Hermione scoffed. _What a bore_ , she thought, longing for a challenge. She walked silently to the storage cupboard to get the ingredients. Her mind started wandering again and she tried to remember who the man in her dream was. Probably an imaginary character she made up while reading the erotic literature. She couldn't for her life remember the last time she had indulged herself in any sexual pleasure. Well there was that one time with Krum when he licked her off and that kiss with Ron that honestly, she didn't count. For Christ's sake, not Ron!

Determined not put a damper on her mood with a reminder of Ron's sloppy kisses, she started measuring the Murlap oil and started pondering on the way the man had taken her slowly and sensuously. She rubbed her thighs together and blushed as heat pooled into her belly. She longed to stop working and seclude herself and her naughty thoughts soon. 

* * *

**L**  
On her right, Lucius Malfoy smirked as Hermione's skirt shifted showing her long tanned legs. The Mudblood had grown up to be quite the looker. She had definitely aged well. Her hair was still wild but as soft brown, riotous curls. She had filled out beautifully. Her breasts full and hips flared out. But the most remarkable thing about her were her eyes that sparkled with wisdom and cunning. The little specks of golden drowning in the cesspool of mud that flared when she passionately argued and laughed were what drew people to her. Not that she was aware. She was blissfully ignorant of the semi-hard members she elicited when she dramatically entered the dungeons, breasts heaving. She was the typical good girl- no, _school_ girl fantasy- complete with the unrolled, knee length tight white socks, a skirt that hitched up to mid thigh, a white, crisp school shirt and tie. He watched his son shooting her lustful looks, no doubt wanting to fuck her brains out, but she remained oblivious of the attention she was getting. She was daydreaming and brewing. _Wonderful_ , he thought sarcastically, looking at that sappy expression on her face; _I wonder which little moron she is thinking about_. Unable to hold his curiosity in much longer, he dived into her mind and pulled out in shock.  
He looked at her with a devilish smile creeping up on his face. Oh, this witch was a passionate little minx. Delighted, he looked towards Severus, who caught his eye immediately.  
"Well?" he seemed to say, as he raised an eyebrow.  
Lucius jerked his head towards Hermione like he used to in school, as if to say, "Check this bird out"  
He chuckled as Severus perceptibly growled and flounced off to the other side of the room disgruntled.  
Oh Severus, with his morals and his ethics. No students apparently. No matter, he will just have to change his mind, of course.

Lucius turned his attention back to the mudblood. She picked up a ladle of murlap and cast the cooling charm on it, following the instructions. He started as the cold wind blew around the ladle and hit her shirt. Her nipple immediately pebbled, and shivered obviously in her thin tight shirt. His jaw dropped.  
Without wasting time, he signaled Severus to come his way. Severus scowled and looked towards Granger and froze visibly as she picked up the next measurement and blew. Her nose crinkled slightly her skirt fluttered around her and breathing increased. Lucius looked at Severus with glee. "No bra," he mouthed. 

* * *

**S**  
On the other side of the room, Severus couldn't believe his eyes. The nerdy Hermione Granger, who he always had begrudging respect for (not that she needed to know that), was standing there with her perky nipples out in full glory, doing her work pleasantly like nothing was wrong in the world! She's a student! He screamed to himself. Taking in her lithe form, he unfroze and walked towards her. Her breasts tightened once more as the third blow hit her breasts. He suddenly caught a blonde flash in his periphery and turned quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy, please pay attention to your own work," he said in amusement, as he watched young Draco's cheeks stain pink. He looked down and saw a noticeable bulge in his pants and smirked. Draco wouldn't look back again without his consent. 

* * *

**L**  
Meanwhile Lucius took advantage of his friend's distraction and accioed Granger's Elli roots so they fell off the desk right in front of him. He timed it so it 'flew off' when she was blowing the cold air, feeling quite proud of himself. What was the world coming to, he chuckled.  
They rolled off her table and fell with a thud. Hermione huffed in annoyance and knelt in front of him, picking up the roots. Lucius watched her bend, her legs were slightly apart, giving him the perfect view of the cloth covering her crotch. And so he stared wantonly, growing hard by the minute, thinking of the several different ways he could make her scream his name. He watched her go back to her place with a sense of immense dissatisfaction. 

* * *

**S**  
Severus turned back from Draco to Hermione, stopping right behind her.

"Miss Granger.." he intoned  
She jumped. "Yes professor?" she asked meekly.  
He looked at her intelligent eyes for a moment before thinking ' _oh screw it_ ', and said softly in his melodic voice: "You're doing it wrong." 

* * *

**H**

"I'm doing it wrong?" she asked bewildered. Her measurement were precise and she added the roots quickly. She didn't do anything wrong, did she? She watched apprehensively as her roots swirled in the cauldron, when she stiffened. Snape's chest was against her back, with his.. forbidden place, touching her.

"P-P-Proffesor?!" she squeaked, wriggling frantically trying to get out of his low hold on her hips.  
"Miss Granger, without doubt, your bum feels exquisite against me but unless you hold still, I will be forced to deduct more points from your pathetic excuse of a house" he growled lowly into her ear.  
Heat pooled in to her stomach at sound of his velvety voice and she stopped abruptly.

"What am I doing wrong, sir?" she asked meekly. He looked intensely into her eyes before making up his mind.  
"Tell me Miss Granger," he said conversationally, "Is it customary for girls your age to walk around without a bra?"  
She blushed deeply, wondering just what was happening today. Her mouth went dry and she swallowed noisily. How on earth was she supposed to answer such an embarrassing question? It was obviously rhetorical. She looked up to see her professor. His eyebrow raised, he was looking at her patiently. She blushed scarlet.

"I.. I was distracted"

"Indeed," he said, moving back a little and drawing shallow circles on her thighs with his long fingers.  
"Why were you late, Miss Granger?"  
She froze, wondering what exactly he was doing. She couldn't breathe. _Maybe if she started breathing again she'll wake up and all of this would be a dream?_ She didn't know what to think. All she knew that she had been starving for a man's touch and this man's fingers were doing things to her that she has not felt things on in a long time. She breathed slowly.

 _In. Out. In. Out. Breathe_ , she told herself. Unfortunately, that sounded a lot like the _other_ in-out that was making a very vivid imagery in her brain.  
He pinched her, demanding her attention suddenly. She gasped and looked at him again _._ She knew she couldn't lie. He would definitely catch her _. So what if he catches her? He is a teacher for Merlin's sake_! A tiny voice at the back of her head told her to push him away. But by now she was lost to haze of lust. Wanting. Needing. Snape's fingers made tiny circles on her thighs. Hmmm… she _was_ of age.. would it matter too much?  
"ANSWER ME" he whispered aggressively in her ear and clutched her arse .  
"I was distracted!" she hedged around the truth.  
"Hmm. Why?" he asked.  
"I had a dream," she sighed, as a long finger trailed around the edge of her panties.  
"Hermione Granger having naughty dreams, who knew?" the Professor smirked.  
"H-how did you know?" she asked flustered, crimson splashing all over her face.  
"Oh, I can smell you Granger," Snape smirked evilly as she looked at him mortified. He suddenly touched her dripping crotch.  
"So wet.." he moaned softly.  
"Miss Granger, I have a proposal for you," he suddenly intoned.  
"W-what?!" she bit her lip in anticipation.  
"A proposal," he said again, looking at her like she was a dunce. "I can instruct you on how to make a perfect Elixir of Death as long as you stay quiet throughout the class."

She looked at him half baffled and half disappointed. She was hoping for something more.. exciting. But she wasn't going to turn this opportunity down. Professor Snape, no matter how much of a bat he was, was an absolute genius. She would be an idiot to turn down his offer.

"I accept," she said, looking into his eyes.  
"Good" he said simply. "Cut the roots into cubes instead of strips and weigh them to 0.5g instead of 0.8," he said. Like a good girl that she was she immediately proceeded to follow his instructions, although a little shakily. Snape's fingers started making circles on her wet panties and she tensed.

"Did I ask you to stop working , Miss Granger?" he hissed. She shook her head, remembering to keep quiet.

"Good." he said, satisfied.  
He pulled her panties to the side and dipped a finger into her vagina, making her freeze.

So soft. So wet. So tight. He almost moaned loudly.  
Hermione on the other hand, could feel the pressure building as Snape slowly started pumping a finger in and out of her. She bit back a moan and started to cut her roots. She was delighted with this new development and her hands shook as she tried to concentrate. Snape in the meantime, pushed another finger into her. 

* * *

**S**

"Now put the roots in and follow steps 3 and 4 as instructed in the book. Just use the red essence instead of white," he said observing her. She bit her lip and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. He smirked. He looked around and noticed with satisfaction the all the students were concentrating on their work. He turned his head to Lucius, but was surprised to see him missing. He looked once more, not missing a beat while finger fucking his student in the middle of his class, and noticed a slight shimmer in the air where Lucius was sitting.  
He grinned knowing exactly what Lucius was up to. 

* * *

**L**  
Lucius was looking bug eyed at the prim and proper mudblood getting finger fucked in class. Even the ever-controlled Lucius Malfoy couldn't take it any longer. He quickly cast a Disillusionment charm on himself and started stroking the bulge on his pants, in tandem with the finger fuck. He watched as Severus put two fingers in to her pink pussy and growled. SO EXCRUCIATINGLY SLOW. Severus was a menace. Then he watched in wonder as he put in a third finger and increased the tempo slightly.  
He popped his cock out from its confinement and rubbed the pre-cum on himself. He closed his eyes and gulped. Who knew the mudblood could be so.. ravishing. He stroked himself faster and watched Severus pumping her as if on a mission. 

* * *

**S**  
 _It is time to take it further,_ Severus thought. Quickly he cast the charm, and started paying a little more attention to the little lioness. His fourth finger made its way to the little pucker that was her arse and slowly dipped in.  
"Ohhh," Hermione moaned, feeling completely aware of his presence as her nerves tingled.  
"Hmm… I do wonder what and Mr. Weasley would say if they look around now… Do they know their little Gryffindor Princess gets off on her Professor's fingers? Better yet, do they know how you like to take it up your arse?" Snape whispered in her ear and bent to suck on her neck.  
His free hand went to cup her breast, and began to rub against her nipple.  
"So.. close.." she gasped, panting hard, wriggling against his fingers.  
His hand went down to flick her clit and he heard a grunt on his right, signaling Mr. Malfoy's release. _Lucius was always such a voyeur_ , Severus rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the bell rang. Severus stepped back from the writhing witch.  
"I do apologize Miss Granger," he smirked, "but time is up."

He barely looked disappointed as he adjusted his robes and started to walk back to his desk, while simultaneously cancelling the charm.  
"Detention at 8!" he snapped at her. Harry and Ron looked back at her and made sympathetic faces, wondering how she had landed herself in detention.

"Let your potions shimmer on low heat so you can complete it in your next class. You are dismissed!" He barked to the class in general. 

* * *

**H**  
She just stood there, stunned. _Why, that cocky little bastard_! Did he just leave her there hanging?! She seethed as he calmly made his way around the table and sat down. Well she'd show him. Stupid smarmy git. She fumed while she packed her things and stomped off. 

* * *

**S**  
Severus chuckled. So much _fire._ _She'll be back_ , he thought with confidence. He had just given her a taste and she would definitely want more.

Yes, she'll be back for sure.

* * *

 **please review!  
** **ps. debating on whether or not to write a sequal.**


End file.
